As the virtualization of information technology infrastructure increases, so does the amount of storage space that is used. This trend may accelerate with the implementation of various cloud-computing scenarios. Indeed, the ease of virtualization tends to lure administrators into creating any number of virtual machines (VMs) without regard for the disk space that might be needed.